Akatsuki's new mistress
by love719
Summary: what happens if Tenten got kidnapped by the... AKATSUKI? what do they need her for?  please review :   rated T because of language.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

Hello everyone :)

please enjoy and Review :)

**disclaimer: i do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>The Konoha 12 (including Sasuke) with their Sensei and Senpai's, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sai, gathered up to discuss their important mission: to save Tenten from the Akatsuki.<p>

"what are they planning?" asked Ino.

"we don't know yet. We're still gathering some information's about it. all we know is that it's not a good one. everyone knows that the Akatsuki are dangerous—which is why we need to make a plan before facing them." Tsunade answered. After a few hours, Jiraiya told them to back to whatever they were doing for the meeting is finished.

Team Gai were affected the most. They saw the Akatsuki bringing the unconscious Tenten with them. They were watching them as they take Tenten away from the Team.

* * *

><p>"are you sure that this girl has the Legendary Power inside her?" Kisame asked Itachi as they were headed unto their lair. "yes. She does have the Legendary Power. But it seems like Tsunade and the others did not know." Itachi answered Kisame's question. "you're right. They have no idea how powerful this Kunoichi is." Kisame agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>Neji can't stop thinking about Tenten. He's worried if she'll be alright or not. She never left his mind. "Shit. Am i that weak? I was not able to save Her. We're going to rescue you." Neji kept wondering about his Weapon Mistress.<p>

Lee entered the room. He tried to comfort Neji. "please be fine, Tenten." Lee thought to Himself.

* * *

><p>Finally, Tenten was awake. She found herself in a room which is surrounded with barriers to prevent her from escaping. Suddenly someone came and opened the cell. " I see. Your finally awake. Be prepared. We are going to the Shrine roomjust follow me. I wont hurt you unless you try to escape." A blue haired girl started to talk to her. " hello. Im Konan." The blue haired girl talked to her politely. "I'm Tenten. And what's going on? How did I get here?" tenten started asking questions.<p>

"you'll find out soon enough. Come on. Follow me." Konan pulled Tenten of the bed. Tenten followed Konan. When they reached their destination, Konan told Tenten to be calm. She told her (tenten) that they won't hurt her. Tenten saw a figure at the dark. It looks he was the leader.

Konoha were getting ready for the big mission ahead of them. They will not let another person fall into Akatasuki's hand. Itachi, Orochimaru, and Sasuke already did, and they cant afford to let Tenten be one of them. They had enough.

* * *

><p><strong><em>flashback:<em>**

team Gai were on a mission was to gather herbs or plants that can heal or were headed on an island which is far from Konoha.

"alright. Lee will go to the west, Neji to the east, Tenten go to the north and i will go to the will meet up again in !" Guy instructed his team. Lee,Neji and Tenten went to their respective places."Byakugan!" Neji activated his Byakugan. he looked for any sign of the found no sign of reached their destination.

Tenten was looking for some herbs when she felt a strange was no Lee or Gai-sensei's presence. it was not Neji's started to looked saw a mysterious started to run away from them.

"Guys, we need to retreat. now and fast." Tenten contacted her team mates."whats wrong Tenten?" Gai asked his student.

"i think someone or something is spying on us. it has a strange presence.i think their strong so we'll have to retreat." Tenten said.

the team hurriedly went back to where they were before."Tenten are you sure someone's following us?" Lee asked Tenten as they prepare for a fight."im sure about it! its a strong and strange presence."Tenten started to become nervous. "show yourselves!" Gai said bravely.

then they saw three wear the same clothes like...

**THE AKATSUKI!**

**the first man looks like a other wears a mask and the other wields the same eyes like Sasuke. (**i think you already know who those are**.)**

the team twitched as they positioned themselves. "it looks like their ready for a fight!ill take the big guy with the thick brows.i need a rematch with him!" the shark boy said.

"thats too bad. idont want to hurt anyone!TOBI is a good boy!but i guessed ill take that guy with the Byakugan and the kid version of their sensei." the masked man said.

"HN. ill take that girl then. she's our goal anyway." he pointed his finger at Tenten.

they started to move and attacked their targets. "TCH!" Neji wanted to help Tenten but the masked man did not let him go.

"oops,oops,oops! looked at me boy! im your enemy!" the masked man made Neji flinched.

" masked man wont let me go!" Neji thought.

Itachi used his sharingan on was effective. Tenten is now in made an illusion which made her think that her team mates are dead. this made her kneel and cry. she though she was injured so she fainted. Itachi told the Akatsuki to brought Tenten with them. Tobi used his Space-time Migration technique and went back to their lair. "SHIT!" Neji cursed the three Akatsuki who took Tenten away. the team quickly went back to Konoha to report what had happened.

* * *

><p>HI GUYSSS! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me, OK? :D<p>

Please REVIEW!

:D :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guyyysss!**

Did you like the last chapter I uploaded?

Tenten will change. So don't complain if she doesn't act like Tenten.

Looking forward for your **C-O-O-L** reviews

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>The altar was ready for the ceremony.<p>

Konan made Tenten sleep by hitting the back or her neck. She quickly catches Tenten before hitting the ground. She laid her (Tenten) in the middle of the room. Konan started the ceremony. She casted a jutsu which can erase memories. (It's like making you forget about everything.)

Neji felt like something was wrong. he knew that Tenten is in danger. This made his heart race. "I guess were late. We can't stop this madness now." Neji thought as he looked into the sky. "Guys' think we better stop resting and continue our mission. If we don't move fast, well be late." Neji convinced his companions. "Even though I know were late.. I think we can still save her." Neji thought.

Tenten's memories were erased. She doesn't remember a single thing. when the ceremony had finished, Tenten's body started to go down.(it was floating a while ago because of the helped her get up.

"Who am i?"

"What is this place?"

"Who are you people?"

Tenten started to ask questions.

"You are the Weapon Mistress of the Akatsuki, a group of powerful ninja's just like you. You're name is YUKINA." Konan started to explain things out.

"Yu-Ki-Na? I am Yukina?" Tenten asked once again.

"Yes. You're Yukina. You're a friend and a member of the Akatsuki." Konan said.

"Come on. I'll take you to your room." Konan led Tenten to her room.

**(you can see Tenten's room pictures in my profile.)**

"Hmm. Let's fix this hair of yours." Konan started to fix Tenten's hair.

"Huh?" Tenten wanted to look at Konan but was scolded.

"Don't move a lot Yukina-chan!" Konan scolded Tenten.

She removed Tenten's signature buns. Her hair length was at the middle of her back**. (who would've thought it's that long? :D ) **

Konan started to braid her hair. (There's a photo at my profile.)

Konan made 2 paper flowers and put it in Tenten's hair. It was a nice accessory.

"You're very pretty!" Konan complimented Tenten.

"tha- thank you…" Tenten thank her shyly.

Tenten is NOT Tenten anymore.

She's Yukina now.

"I'll go now. I need to do something." Konan left the room.

* * *

><p>"SHE is ready." Konan said.<p>

"Good. Itachi and Kisame will go with you. I will be expecting you to be successful. Go." Their leader said.

"Yes." Konan said.

Konan entered a room where Itachi and Kisame were.

"Let's go." Konan said.

"Time to have some fun eh?" Kisame said.

"HN." Itachi did not say a single word.

"Tenten come with me. Were going somewhere." Konan said.

"O-ok.." Tenten replied.

They went to a place where they knew they (neji and the others.) were going to pass by.

"STOP." Tsunade said.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"They're here." Jiraiya said.

They saw 4 figure. It was Itachi, Kisame and Konan with….

"TENTEN!" Neji shouted.

"Huh?" Tenten looked at Neji confusedly.

Tenten was hiding beyond Konan.

"You got the wrong person, boy!" Kisame said.

"She's not Tenten. i believe you don't know her yet, or do you?" Konan said.

"She's one of US. Not one of YOU." Itachi said.

"YUKINA." Konan said.

This made Tenten change her mood. She look brave and strong.

"Hmm. Someone's ready for a fight, eh?" Tenten said.

It did not sound like her. She totally change.

Tenten went to the front of Konan and the others.

"Leave this to me. I need to have some fun."Tenten said.

Neji and the others were surprised about her. She change.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

I know this chapter is pretty short.

I'm not used to writing long ones.

So please get used to it.


End file.
